


No Dress Required

by leiamoody



Series: This Strange Couple [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiamoody/pseuds/leiamoody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia is having a wardrobe dilemmia. Han is more concerned with something else that has nothing to do with clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Dress Required

"I have nothing to wear." Leia tossed the gold jacket with the three missing buttons on the floor. Then she went back into the closet, on the desperate hunt for something suitable for the reception set to take place in less than four hours.  
  
Han was lying back on the bed, propped up on one elbow, watching his wife. "I can think of a few things you could put on," he said.

Leia came out with a red-and-black two piece garment in one hand, and a pair of standard black pumps in the other. "I know you can. But I'm not asking you for fashion advice." She dropped the shoes on the floor, then turned to the mirror. Holding the red dress and black overtunic up to her, she added, "Because I'm on duty tonight, so anything you suggest would just get me in trouble."  
  
"Hey, I can get you something appropriate."

"Not this late. I have no time to go shopping. And there isn't one thing here I haven't already worn before in public."

"So pick one of those."

"You don't understand. Wearing the same outfit more than two times will get me criticized. No one's going to care if I can convince the Karians to join the New Republic. All anyone will say is that I was wearing the same white gown and silver jewelry from six months ago at the Bentiyu Armistice celebrations." She pushed back some hangers, and gazed for a moment at the wall of the closet. "I know it sounds ridiculous, but everything has to be perfect tonight."  
  
"I still don't see how a dress is supposed to convince them."

"It's called a first impression."

"That means you have to get an outfit no one's ever seen before just to win these guys over?"

"No. Having something new to wear will make me feel less nervous. This is the toughest set of negotiations I've ever been in charge of."

Han came up from behind and put his arms around her waist. "We could always try to find some place around here that sells fancy stuff."

She leaned back into his embrace, and rested her head against his chest. "If only it were so easy. Finding an evening dress isn't as simple as calling on the comm for Corellian takeaway." She sighed. "Maybe I should just wear a sheet to the reception."  
  
His arms tightened around her. "Hmm, sounds nice."

"What, me wearing a sheet out in public?"

Han spun her around, and pulled her close. "No, just the part about you in a sheet."

"I wasn't being serious."

He leaned in, heading for her shoulder. "Sorry. I was." Then he started nibbling on her earlobe.

Leia gasped. "Oh...why are you doing..." she jumped as he moved down her neck "...we..."

"Not listening," he managed to say while continuing his journey towards her collarbone.

She pressed into him, digging her nails lightly into his lower back. When she tried to form a sentence, all that came out was "It's not..."

He moved over to her left side and started repeating the cycle of soft and maddening kisses.

"Han...we can't..." She shivered as he traced the back of her neck with his finger. "Never mind. It can wait."

"Thought so." Then he continued...


End file.
